


I'm With You

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Protective Tony, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gives Steve reassurance</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought this day would come, but here it is my first Stony, I got inspired humming to myself I'm With You by Avril Lavgine and well here we are. Stepping out a little bit out of my Thorki ship. I don't know that I'll be writting anymore of this pairing, I don't think I will but I'm open to changing my mind. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

A year went by since they got married, it was a blissful year and both couldn't be happier. Tony was sitting in their living room, he was going over something for work when Steve walked in.

Tony was about to greet him when he saw the look on his face, he was having one of those days. Tony hated seeing Steve like this, he wasn't usually sad.

He gestured with his head for him to sit down, Steve walked over to the couch and slumped next to Tony with a heavy sigh.

Tony didn't say a word he wrapped his husband in a tight loving embrace and rubbed his shoulders. Steve looked up at Tony who kissed him on his forehead. Steve thought back to that year they'd had, they had so many times shared together.

Funny times, not so funny times and strange times too. He wouldn't change any of that, Tony became his best-friend and his shelter, his rock when he really needed it like now.

They both lay in bed snuggling, Steve looked up at Tony wanting to say something, after all they barely spoke to each other all day. He tried but the words seemed to get stuck.

 Tony just smiled at him then held him close to his chest whispering "Anytime". Steve laid his head on Tony's chest, a smile forming as they drifted to sleep that was all the reassurance he needed he would thank Tony properly in the morning.  

THE END   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
